Smosh Fanfic
by 1shannen1
Summary: 3 girls get the chance to enter a competition to meet Smosh. Hope you guys enjoy. (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Shannen: I was just a normal teenager, I was on my computer watching one of Smosh's new videos when my mum called me to get my dinner from downstairs. I got a text on my phone, it was from my friend Sarah, she wanted me to come to the park because there was a big announcement she HAD to tell me in person. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My mum stopped me as I was about to go out the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" My mum asked, she sounded really annoyed.  
"To the park." I said. "I'm meeting up with Sarah, she has something to tell me."  
"I just called you down for dinner and you're going out?! You have to eat your dinner first."  
"But I have to go now!" I yelled.  
"Ok fine." Mum said. "But don't get back too late, i'll warm your dinner up when you get home."  
I left the house and shut the door on my way out. I made my way to the park and I could see Sarah sitting on the park bench obviously waiting for me.  
"Hey Sarah." I said.  
"Hey Shannen!" She replied. "I have huge news!"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well..." She showed me her phone, on the screen there was a tweet from Smosh. It said that they were having a contest and if you won it you would get to be in a video with them and spend the whole day with them.  
"What's the point?" I said. "There will be thousands of entries and we probably won't win."  
"But it's worth a try!" Sarah replied.  
"I guess it's not impossible to win." I said.  
"Exactly! All we have to do is send in a video of ourselves saying why we would like to meet Smosh and stuff like that."  
"Well why wait? Lets go make the videos then!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sarah: Shannen and I went to my house to make the videos for the Smosh contest. I turned on my video camera and we started to film...  
When we had finished filming we started to upload the video to YouTube and then we were watching some other entries and I could see that Shannen was thinking we were never gonna win but it's always possible.  
I heard knocking on my door, it was my friend Cat who had also heard about the Smosh contest.  
"Hey Sarah! Have you heard about the contest Smosh are doing?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, Shannen and I have just uploaded our entry." I replied. "Oh yeah I forgot! You don't know Shannen." I called Shannen down to meet Cat.  
"Hi Cat! It's nice to meet you!" Shannen said in a cheerful voice.  
"Nice to meet you too." Cat said. "It's great to be in a group of people that like the same things as me!"  
"Yeah I'm glad I'm not the only one of my friends that spends most of my time watching Smosh videos." Shannen said and we all laughed.  
"So Cat wanna watch our entry? We can watch each others." I asked.  
"Sure!" Cat said happily and I shut the door as she came in. We walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I turned on my laptop and found the video Shannen and I made. We watched Cat's and she watched ours.  
"I really hope you guys win! Yours is way better than mine..." Cat said.  
"Don't say that Cat, yours is good too." Shannen replied.  
"I hope at least one of us wins." I said.  
"Anyway, I gotta go now. See you later guys! Also it was nice to meet you Shannen!" Cat said.  
"Bye!" Shannen and I yelled out to her as she left my house


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: I just got back after I was at Sarah's house. I met Sarah's friend Shannen and she seemed nice. She also liked Smosh like me which I was happy about. I uploaded my contest video earlier so I really had nothing to do. I flipped through my phone book and found my friends name Megan, she lives in California and I'm stuck in the UK. I've always wanted to go there and see her and meet Smosh. I wonder if she has ever met them. I tapped on her name and started to call her.  
"Hello?" A voice of a woman said. I could tell it was. Megan's mum.  
"Oh hello! Could I please speak to your daughter? It's Cat by the way." I asked.  
"Of course you can!" She said and then she went off to go get Megan for me.  
"Cat! I haven't spoke to you in ages!" Megan said. "I miss you and I wish I could see you in person again!"  
"Well I may be able to come to visit you because Smosh are doing a contest and if you win you get to meet them and stuff!" I explained.  
"Oh my god that's awesome! I would love it if you could see me again, and meet Smosh aswell!" She exclaimed.  
"So just a quick question... Have you actually ever met Smosh?" I asked  
"No, I've never met them but I really want to." She replied.  
"Well hopefully I will win the contest. But there will be loads of entries so the chances of me winning are quite low." I said.  
"I hope you win!" She said. "Well I have to go now bye!"  
"Bye!" and then she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannen: The contest was finishing at 7:00 pm tonight and I was hoping to win. I read another one of Smosh's new tweets, it said that there would be three people that had a chance to win. That means that Sarah and Cat may win too! But it's not likely that any of us will win really.  
"Shannen? Are you ready for school?" My mum asked.  
"Yeah, almost, I just gotta brush my hair." I replied.  
So I brushed my hair and went downstairs.  
"You'll have to get the bus today. Dad is busy at work and can't drop you off, do you have your spare bus pass?"  
I shuffled my hand around in my bag looking for it besides all the textbooks and pens I had in my bag I found it.  
"Got it!" I said.  
"Ok well you better go now, the bus is just driving up the road now. I will see you later!" She said.  
"Bye mum!" I said as I got on the bus.  
At school I was with Sarah.  
"So about Cat..." I started to say.  
Sarah interrupted me.  
"She's been my friend since primary school but she went to a different secondary school. I still keep in touch with her though."  
"Oh cool, she seems really nice and kind." I said.  
"Yeah." Sarah said.  
"So what lessons have you got today?" I asked.  
"Science, P.E and English." Sarah said. "What about you?"  
"Oh I have Maths, Art and History, pretty bad day." I said. "But I do like art."  
The bell rang.  
"Oh first lesson is starting, see you later Shannen!" Sarah yelled to me.  
"See you later!" I yelled back and started to walk off to my Maths lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah: After school I rushed home because the contest was ending soon. I was waiting patiently for the results. I called Shannen and Cat and asked them to come over and we could look at the results together but I couldn't get a phone call back so I just waited for the results...  
Shannen: I got home and looked at my phone. There was a missed call from Sarah, she must have called me earlier. I didn't have enough credit to phone her so I just texted her instead.  
'Hey Sarah. Sorry I didn't call you back, I just got back and my phone doesn't have enough credit to ring anyone. Hope you get this text plz call back!'  
I hope that she calls me back. I loaded up my computer and went onto the Smosh website. The results were going to be revealed any second now...  
Cat: I was sitting at my computer listening to music with headphones on and patiently waiting for the results, hoping to win, knowing I won't win. Sarah and Shannen are probably waiting for the results too. If I don't win hopefully they will win.  
"Well, here we go." I said to myself as the results were about to be posted. They were up! The results were up! I clicked on the page and saw the three names.  
'Congratulations to Shannen, Sarah, and Cat who have won the contest and will be meeting Smosh!'  
Those were the exact words. I felt so happy but wasn't showing it on the outside. I mean, I just won a contest to go meet Smosh along with two of my friends. I wonder what Sarah and Shannen are thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannen: I was so happy, and I mean really really happy. I was going to meet Smosh with my friends! How could I not be happy at that? It is probably a once and a life time opportunity to meet Smosh and so this is my chance. I decided to call Sarah to see what she was thinking about it. I also wanted to call Cat but I didn't know her number so I decided to ask Sarah for that. I pressed the buttons on the phone to get up Sarah's number and pressed the call button. The phone rang for awhile and finally picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hey Sarah!" I said. "It's Shannen! So how are you reacting to the contest results?"  
"I am so happy! As soon as I saw the results I thought I was going crazy cause I thought I would never win." She told me.  
"Me too." I said. "Oh do you have Cat's number? I wanted to ring her but I guess there no point cause you can do it and ask her to come to yours. We can meet at yours if you want."  
"Sure! I can ring her now, just meet me at the park. I feel like going out somewhere today. Only if that's ok with you though." Sarah said.  
"Yeah that's fine." I said. "I'll meet you at the park then cya later!"  
"Bye!" Sarah said and then I hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah: I was getting ready to go to the park and meet Shannen. I already phoned Cat and she said she will come here to walk with me. I put on some blue jeans with some flat shoes and my favourite Smosh shirt and waited for Cat...  
After a while the doorbell rung and it was Cat.  
"Hey Sarah! You ready?" She asked.  
"Oh Hey Cat! Yeah lets go Shannen is probably waiting for us at the park now."  
We were at the park but we couldn't see Shannen anywhere. Maybe she just isn't here yet, but we were waiting for ages for her.  
"I guess she isn't coming." Cat said.  
"I'll try calling her." I replied and took my phone out of my pocket.  
"Hm, no answer." Where could she be?

* * *

***AUTHORS NOTE* This is all I'm posting for tonight. It's quite late here and up need to do other things as well. Hope you guys are enjoying! Review and follow if you think it is worthy. ^.^**


End file.
